


Just like that

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 你 —“所以我知道自己说过不会再沉溺于性欲了……”金 曷城 — 金微不可闻地叹了口气。通情达理[挑战：成功] — 啊，他想，又来了。他思索自己是否会后悔实话实说，但他生来便是个诚实的人。他不喜欢欺瞒，于是被当面发问时，他会拒绝撒谎，即便应付过去会更好些。同舟共济[中等：成功] — 尤其是在他的专业领域。警察喜欢男子气概的滑稽表演。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Just like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalDragon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Just like that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524776) by [MagicalDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalDragon/pseuds/MagicalDragon). 



DAY 5 — 褴褛飞旋  
金 曷城 — 离开卡拉洁的房间时，金拦住了你。“很晚了。今天该停下了。”

你 —“好，抽烟的时候想要个伴吗？”

金 曷城 —“当然。”他微微一笑，朝阳台走去。  
金 曷城 — 警督从夹克里掏出一包烟，抽出一根。

食髓知味[简单：成功] — 好啊！完事之后你俩说不定还能去酒吧喝一杯呢！或者干脆把卡拉洁藏着的毒品翻出来！噢——别这样，你都*好几天*没磕了！你知道你想的！

金 曷城 — 金熟练地点燃香烟，长长吸了一口。

同舟共济[中等：成功] — 他过去可能抽得更凶。吸烟可以缓解压力，当警察压力很大，尤其是在瑞瓦肖。这儿许多警察都是烟鬼——既然做了这种危险工作，就没理由担心长期的健康风险——但是金不喜欢依靠它。*一天一支烟*的原则只是个让步。

你 —“我能借个火吗？”

金 曷城 — 金没给你打火机，而是靠近你，手举到你脸旁，为你点火，而你本能地拿手笼住，防止它被风吹熄。

食髓知味[简单: 成功] — 他离你多近哪，你能感觉到他呼出的热气扑在脸颊上。想象一下！金，再近一些，他的手碰上你的脸颊，他的嘴唇贴上你的……

你 —“谢谢。”

金 曷城 —“不值一提。”他回答，然后继续专注于香烟和远方的地平线。

通情达理[中等：成功] — 天色浓黑，残存的光线不足以看清任何事物。他或许只是陷入了沉思，用这段时间处理过去几天经历的丰富内容。

你 — 你也在沉默中站立了一会儿。

通情达理[简单：成功] — 你有个问题想问他，但可以稍等片刻。他需要一点时间在无声的陪伴中思考。

你 —“嘿，金……”

金 曷城——警督吐出一口烟，转脸望着你。“什么事，警探？”

你 —“所以我知道自己说过不会再沉溺于性欲了……”

金·曷城 — 金微不可闻地叹了口气。

通情达理[挑战：成功] — 啊，他想，又来了。他思索自己是否会后悔实话实说，但他生来便是个诚实的人。他不喜欢欺瞒，于是被当面发问时，他会拒绝撒谎，即便应付过去会更好些。

同舟共济[中等：成功] — 尤其是在他的专业领域。警官喜欢男子气概的滑稽表演。

你 —“但我真的很困惑。”

金 曷城 —“关于？”他只说了这一个词。

争强好胜[中等：成功] — 他不会多说任何东西。你必须再进一步。他希望你不要。

你 — 你又在脑海中过了一遍。有很多需要考虑的因素……

逻辑思维[简单：成功] — 明信片上有张女人的照片。很明显，来自于一位爱侣。

通情达理[中等：成功] — 一位爱侣，没错，但并不意味着你就被她吸引了。也不意味着你不会是性少数群体中的一部分。

故弄玄虚[简单：成功] — 也许正是因为这件事，她才离开的。

逻辑思维[简单: 成功] — 也可能不是。你确实没有证据，无论证明或反驳。

你 — 等等，谁离开了？

内陆帝国[简单：成功] — 现在别管这个了。有个身份等着你揭秘呢！你可以成为任何人！想想各种各样的可能吧！

金 曷城 — 金看着你，带着些许催促，对你的沉默有些渐渐失去耐心。

食髓知味[简单：成功] — 晚风吹的橙色飞行员夹克猎猎作响，显出他瘦弱的身躯，衣领拍着他的脖颈。你想知道那外套里面是……

逻辑思维[中等：成功] — 这就是，另一件事……另一处佐证，足以反驳你发现的那张明信片。

你 —“我……靠。”

金 曷城 —“不用着急。”

平心定气[挑战：失败] — 很难判断这是不是一句讽刺。

你 —“我找到一张明信片，一个女人爱的印记。”

金 曷城 —“嗯？”

能说会道[简单：成功] — 他在想你为什么告诉他这些。

通情达理[挑战：成功] — 并不像他预想的那样。他以为你又会问些问过无数遍的无知问题，未曾想到是关于*你自己*的事——他仍旧担心最后又会偏离。

你 —“但我同时也觉得我可能……曾经是性少数群体中的一员，或者至少有倾向。”

金 曷城 — 他脸上登时流露出明悟，长长地吸了一口烟。

你 —“所以那究竟是什么？我真的是性少数吗？”

金 曷城 — 金还在吞云吐雾。他缓慢地将烟雾吸入肺中，漫长一天结束后的漫长享受。那口烟终于呼出去了，他又花了几秒钟整理思绪。  
“你有可能是，也有可能想成为，正如你说的那样。许多男同性恋会因各种各样的缘故同女人发生关系。当然你也可能是双性恋。”

你 — “双性恋？”

金 曷城 —“性少数群体中的一部分，他们并不注重自己的生理性别。”他向你解释，声音沉稳冷静，不带一丝情感。

通情达理[挑战: 成功] — 对待这个问题时他一贯小心谨慎，他内心深处的一部分仍无法相信你不会话锋一转，问到他身上。

你 — 你是双性恋吗？那有些事情就能解释了。

能说会道[容易：成功] — 金只说了有这种可能。并非只有双性恋这一种解释。和那明信片上的女人的关系可以有多种诠释。你应该问问金。

循循善诱[中等：成功] — 别。他可不会有多感激的。

你 —“你和女人在一起过吗，金？”

金 曷城 — 他挑了挑眉。“在一起？和谁？”他的语气有些危险。

循循善诱[中等：成功] — 然——后你做了，好吧。至少别问他的性生活。真的，*千万别*。

争强好胜[简单：成功] — 那高高扬起的眉毛阻止了你。即便再想，你也不能问。

循循善诱 — *好* 。

你 —“我是说，你过去同女人约会过吗？”

金 曷城 — 他略微放松了些，但仍然拧着眉。“从前有过。”

通情达理[简单：成功] — 他不想再透露细节了，若是你不再追问，他会很感激的。

你 —“你说同性恋可能因为各种各样的缘故同女人约会，都是些什么原因呢？”

金 曷城 — 他叹了口气。“好吧，首先，这会更容易。没人会花八小时思考该不该同一位异性约会。”他瞟向你的眼神意味深长。“并且你的问题也会更少。”

你 —“我看起来确实更喜欢简单的选择。”

金 曷城 — 金不置可否，只默默地吸着烟。

你 — 你也暂时抛下这些，遵从他的指引。你们站在那里，安静地吸进烟雾，同他一起。

同舟共济[中等：成功] — 就只有两名警督，在困难紧张的案件间隙歇息片刻，共同观赏夜景，这不是你经历的第一回。友情的感觉是熟悉的，它激发出内心的某些东西，曾经和你在一处休息的模糊不清的影子。

你 — 然后，你的烟抽完了。

金 曷城 — 金转向你，“现在该进去了。”

你 — 你点头，跟着他身后，他看向自己房间的门。你想到渔村前的短暂跋涉。操他的资本主义。

金 曷城 —“无论如何，希望你能够解决你的性取向问题，警督。那会是个艰难的决定。明天见。”说完，警督把你留给自己。

DAY 8 — 岛

你 — 四处寻找煤油时，你脑子里始终盘旋着那个梦。德洛丽斯·黛就是你失踪的女人吗？

内陆帝国[中等：成功] — 没错，德洛丽斯·黛！美丽不可方物，肺部闪闪发光——但有一副残暴的手腕！

逻辑思维[中等成功] — 德洛丽斯·黛活在三百多年前，你绝无可能认识她。

内陆帝国 — 没错，可你的确做了！说不定是穿越时空了呢！既然不记得有没有做过，就说明还是*有可能*的！

通情达理[极难：成功] — 你显然把那个女人理想化了，甚至把她比作圣女。把她幻视为德洛丽斯只是理想化的延伸——也是某种从现实手里保护自己的方式。

你 — 这些想法叫你注意力涣散，险些被自己的左脚绊倒。

金 曷城 —“还好吗，哈里？”金立刻投来关切的目光，伸手去扶你的肩膀。

通情达理[挑战：成功] — 他真的很担心你——否则不会脱口而出你的名字。他很抱歉让你继续勉强，但这个案子*需要*尽快了结。

同舟共济[中等：成功] — 以及，他认为像你这种获得过双重荣誉的警督不会简单放弃。

你 —“我很好。”

坚忍不拔[挑战：失败] — 你*不好*。你的大腿抽痛，眼冒金星。

金 曷城 — 金打量了你许久，抽回了自己的手臂。“需要休息就告诉我。”

坚忍不拔 ー 你*需要*，或早或晚。

你 — 你点头，继续前进。无论怎么努力，那个梦仍挥之不去。

通情达理[挑战：成功] — 就像她挥之不去。

你 —“你在谈恋爱吗，金？”

金 曷城 — 他先是看了你一眼，然后转过头去，只丢下一个字，“不。”

通情达理[挑战：成功] — 那谨慎地保持中立的语气中有一丝忧伤。

同舟共济[中等：成功] — 警察不易谈恋爱，尤其是他这种情况。

你 —“我做了个梦，梦见了上一个梦。”

金 曷城 —“啊。”

通情达理[中等：成功] — 仅用一个音节，警督便表达出全然的理解。

你 —“是啊。”

金 曷城 —“明信片上的女人？”

你 —“是啊。”

内陆帝国[中等：成功] — 不，是德洛丽斯·黛！告诉他是德洛丽斯·黛，他会大吃一惊的！

循循善诱[中等：成功] — 他不会。

你 —“我可能过分美化了她。这或许就是她一去不返的原因。虽然我还是不大记得。”

金 曷城 — 金若有所思地哼了一声。

坚忍不拔[挑战：失败] — 他还没来得及张口说什么，一阵尖锐的剧痛便刺穿了你的腿，你几乎要在这重压之下跪倒。

金 曷城 — 金在你摔出去之前一把抓住了你，随后转头瞪了你一眼。“你*现在*必须休息。”

你 — 你还想争辩，但那声音中流露出不容分说的威严，你只有沉默，他扶你坐到附近的大石上。

金 曷城 — 你刚坐稳，他便单膝跪下检查你的腿伤。“该死的。”他看着你腿上洇开的深色血迹说。

你 —“呃！”

金 曷城 — 他鼻子哼了一声，“好吧，吃止痛药吗？”

你 — 你点点头。

金 曷城 — 金掏了掏口袋，递给你一瓶多巴宁。

你 — 你拿出一个接满雨水的瓶子——*流浪警探风*——和水吞下药丸。嘿，至少不是酒精。

食髓知味[简单：成功] — 但为什么*不是*？喝点酒会感觉*好多了*的！你会登上极乐！

金 曷城 — 你抬头时，金也取出了一卷绷带。“你的绷带，我需要换一下。”

你 — 你盯着他。

金 曷城 —“你的裤子，警探。”

你 — 噢。

食髓知味[简单：成功]ー哦耶，宝贝。*现在*咱们说上话了！

坚忍不拔[挑战：失败] — 你要是不想——你也会想的，我不知道该怎么强调，*你痛得发疯*。

你 — 你动手褪下裤子，露出大腿上的伤口。布料已经同洇湿的绷带黏在一起，你一边把它撕下来，一边嘶声咒骂。

金 曷城 — 金一言不发，他灵巧的手指小心地将绷带卷起来，脸上的表情全神贯注。

同舟共济[中等：成功] — 他那么多次都保住了你的命，*这次*也不会失败的。

你 — 金开始敷新绷带，你*铆足了劲*让自己不哭出声。

坚忍不拔[中等：失败] — 然——后你就哭了。

金 曷城 —“差不多了，警探。”

你 —“我没哭。”

金 曷城 — 金没有回答，仍埋头在你腿上。

你 — 你低头看着毛茸茸的发顶，无法避免地注意到你脏兮兮的内裤——已经穿了一个星期。

金 曷城 —“搞定了。”金站起身。

你 — 你把裤子拉回原处。你康复期间金肯定这样做过不止一次。你开始犹豫要不要为内裤道歉。

循循善诱[中等：成功] — 不要，那会很奇怪。

金 曷城 —“你休息的时候，我会去检查下海岸。”

争强好胜[简单：成功] — 这是一个陈述而非询问。在他回来找你之前，你不要想着从这块石头上爬起来。他没给你选择。

DAY 8 — 瑞瓦肖的海湾

你 —“现在发生的是什么？”

金 曷城 —“我们正带走罪犯。”

你 —“我是说*我们*之间在发生什么？”

金 曷城 —金凝视你许久，没有说话。你们返程之时没有悲伤FM来打破沉寂。

通情达理[中等：成功] — 他也不知道。

金 曷城 —“你想表达的是什么？我们正回到各自的分局。”

你 —“就这样吗？”此时此刻，你无法想象没有金该如何是好。你或许只记得这一周之内所发生的事情，但他是所有一切中唯一恒定的。

标新立异[挑战：成功] — 他是你的支柱，逆境中你的依靠。他是你们得以同行的维系。

你 —“没有你的话，我会不知道该如何是好。”你最终承认。

金 曷城 — 警督的双眼圆睁。“我……你是什么意思？”

通情达理[挑战：成功] — 他确实被你弄得措手不及，否则不会流露出如此明显的反应。

你 —“如果是你之外的其他人来负责我，呃，会是源源不断的指责，为了……每件事。见鬼，要不是你，我早死在那次枪战里了。”

金 曷城 — 金听着，语气平静，“如果没有你的警告，我才是会死在那里的人，警探。”

通情达理[挑战：成功] — 他不愿听你提起这件事。他担心你本可以做得更多，本可以拯救更多的……而且他肯定不认为是自己救了你，尤其是在你这种伤势下。

你 —“关键是……在遇上你之前，我不知灌了多少酒进肚子，乃至失去了记忆。我卖了我的枪，以避免用它自杀。我……再不想成为那个人了。”

金 曷城 —“那就别这样。”

你 —“就好像很容易。”

金 曷城 —“并不。”

你 — “金，我需要……”

金 曷城 — 他打断了你，“你需要的不是我，而是动力。这不是一回事。”

你 —“假如*你*才是我的动力呢？”

金 曷城 — 金沮丧地叹了口气。

循循善诱[中等：成功] — 你在兜圈子，而他*不*喜欢兜圈子。

通情达理[极难：成功] — 他不觉得同他有关，他觉得你只是害怕孤独。不是没有可能。

你 —“你知道，我破了这个案子。”

金 曷城 — 他对你扬起一边眉毛。

你 —“还有我的性欲。”

金 曷城 —“然后呢？”

你 —“过去我从未把自己当作性少数群体中的一员，但现在我是了。”

金 曷城 — 金浮起一丝苦笑，“不是这样的。”

你 —“我是说……我的确爱过那寄明信片的女人。我不清楚是以什么方式，或许你并不喜欢，但过去确实有过。”

金 曷城 — 金看着你，好像有些期盼。

你 — 你深吸一口气。“但是……我也喜欢男人。”

金 曷城 — 他对上你的双眼，突然变得异常紧张。“很高兴你破了案，警探。”

通情达理[中等：成功] — 他的确如此，但他却也不会想听你正酝酿的话语。

循循善诱[中等：成功] — 你必须挺起胸说出来。

你 —“还有，我喜欢……你。”

能说会道[简单：成功] — *我喜欢你？*你是高中生吗？

金 曷城 — 金什么也没说。

你 —“抱歉，我不该那么说。我一无所有，没法给别人任何东西，更不用说你了。我不该搞得这么尴尬，抱歉，我真他妈是个……”

金 曷城 — 金扯住你的领带，把你拉入一个亲吻。

食髓知味[简单：成功] — 他的双唇让你的胸腔里炸开烟花，手经过的皮肤都仿佛烧灼，你急切地压上去，压得紧紧的。

钢筋铁骨[简单：成功] — 你的身体维持着不自然的僵直，关节处传来刺痛。你太害怕了，不敢动，好像动一下就会把他吓跑。

标新立异[中等：成功] — 如同落日的余晖，所有美好都必须结束，就像迪斯科也会停止，你的吻结束得太快了。

金 曷城 — 金退后，迅速转过头，“这是……我的不专业。”

你 — 你试探着握上他的手，而他容许你这样做。“请再不专业一次吧。”

金 曷城 — 他回头看你，朝你大大翻了个白眼，然后倾身，又吻住你的嘴唇。

海浪 — 在你们身边，海浪照常翻卷，对这里刚刚发生的事漠不关心。渔村近在眼前。

DAY 39 — 你的出租公寓

你 — 你打开笔记本，直勾勾盯着过去两周一直困扰你的案子。

平心定气[炼狱：失败] — 为什么还要继续尝试？该学会放弃了，承认你搞不定它。你搞不定任何事情。

你 — 现场发生了什么？

见微知著[炼狱：失败]你毫无头绪。

你 — 现场的阳极音乐磁带有什么含义？

逻辑思维[炼狱：失败] — 你满头雾水。

你 — 动机又是？

通情达理[炼狱：失败] — 你一无所知。

食髓知味[简单：成功] — 嘿，朋友，卡住了？为什么不*磕点药*呢！然后一切就都会好起来了！*离经叛道*点，你*立马*就能破了这个案子！

你 — 你抽了一支烟，又点燃一支。  
你 — 你左思右想，却没有任何灵光闪现。

食髓知味 — 来吧，宝贝！来点*好*东西！

你 — 你公寓里找不到酒和毒品，金刚搬到这里的时候帮你把它们统统扔掉了。

食髓知味 — 街对面就有家商店，傻瓜！买些比尔森啤酒回来，*开始*狂欢吧！加油，宝贝！

你 — 你去买比尔森啤酒。  
你 — 你买了*许多*，店员看起来满面担忧。

通情达理[中等：成功] — 她以前就认识你了。她绝对不希望再见到你，真的，至少别再买酒。

你 — 一到家，你就开罐痛饮，根本没停下的意思。你始终疲于奔命地解决案子，但对你来说没什么是有意义的。

平心定气[炼狱：失败] — 为什么要有？你是个*噩梦般讨厌*的警察。你蠢到连重归堕落都找不着道。

你 — 最终，你将案子彻底抛之脑后。现在你只是躺在沙发上哭，四周遍地都是酒瓶的尸体。

金 曷城 — 金在一小时后出现，立刻坐到你旁边。“怎么了？”他的语气平静和缓。

你 — “我得帮所有人一个忙，赶紧他妈的了结自己。”

金 曷城 —“不，”警督握着你的手，“那不会帮到任何人，哈里。”他停顿片刻，“不会对*我*有帮助。”

你 —“我又复发了。”

金 曷城 —“我看得出来，没错。”

你 —“我没用的要命，就连……你又为什么关心我？”

金 曷城 —“你非常好。你总是愿意去了解人们，并施以援手，即便只是细枝末节、对你毫无帮助。好比帮那些年轻人。当然，你也很有幽默感。”那笑容中充满喜爱，即便痛苦溢于言表。他不愿看到你这幅模样。“你是个好警察。”

你 —“警察？操他的甚至不能……”尾音拖长在空气里。你不太确定“操他的”什么？可能性有点多。  
“我现在该怎么办？”

金 曷城 —“起来，洗把脸，回去干活。你会继续。”

你 —“就这样？ ”

金 曷城 —“就这样。”


End file.
